


Things I Will Never Say

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, WHY MUST I BE EMO ALL BY MYSELF HUH?, i was emo, so i decided to make all of you emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: The taste of regret is too strong





	1. Chapter 1

Miles apart, a world apart, geographically that is, but maybe it transcends beyond physical limitations. Junmyeon would know; so would Yifan. One is in Korea sitting in the hair/beauty technician’s chair waiting for the woman to return with the hair treatment to make his hair curly; while the other is boarding yet another flight to Los Angeles, his feet never staying in one place, never touching the ground.

Junmyeon is alone tonight, the other members don’t have to visit the salon to maintain their curly hair. Every comeback he is happy, but deep down he is also sad. He was supposed to do this with someone who promised to be beside him forever. He was supposed to visit salons and stylists before the rush of a comeback with someone and bitch about all the clothing choices with him too. There would be jokes, there would be a nice word in between all the insults and mostly, Junmyeon would be at peace.

The woman returns with the things she needs to maintain the unruly mop of brown curls on his head. He sits back, closes his eyes and tries to clear his mind, and heart.

He regrets so many things, and the number one among them is never telling Yifan how he felt for him. He still has so much to lose, and yet, this longing, this nagging ocean of a heartache remains.

 

The plane flies over the water and Yifan fights the sleep threatening to overcome him. He wants to be awake, he wants to remember, even though reminiscing has never brought him any peace. His heart still thuds, and his lungs still constrict when he _remembers._ And he hates himself, a little, a lot.

_Yifan? Are you really leaving?_

_Oh._

_I—I_

_No, saying it makes it real Fan._

_Myeon_

_Goodbye Fan, I hope you are happy_

Nights like these when he is far above everything and everyone else, he finds himself back in time, back in a darkened room with a tearful blond man standing in front of him, then in his arms, his face pressed against the thud of his heart, mumbling words of apology, of comfort, of hope. Yifan remembers the bitter taste in his mouth, almost metallic and old, rusted even, that he should be the one consoling Junmyeon, not the other way around. He supposes, that night, that last night in the dark shrouded in heartfelt fragility and endless despair, Junmyeon was mostly comforting himself.

Words that would have broken them lay thickly on his tongue. Words that would make everything too painful, a hundred times more painful. Yifan thinks it was better to never let know Junmyeon how he truly felt.

Yifan sinks back against the seat and bites back the deep exhausted sigh. He knows it is no good to regret, but old habits die hard.

 

Sometimes, feelings are obvious. And it may never be obvious to the two people concerned, but to others around them, it could be. Zhang Yixing once saw something one New Years that made him melancholic, and it made him feel upset for his friends, who didn’t deserve it—didn’t deserve to hide how they felt for each other.

For once, both EXO-M and EXO-K could spend the end of the year together. After they welcomed 2013, most of them crawled back to their rooms in drunken stupors. The leaders were hunched on the couch on the sofa, softly giggling and talking amongst themselves after everyone left. Yixing hadn’t returned to his room; he was in the balcony missing, and thinking about, his family. He didn’t even know Yifan and Junmyeon were still in the living room.

“Fan! You are awful!” Yixing got startled at the sudden shout. He pushed the sliding door and saw Junmyeon hitting Yifan on his chest with no real strength and with a pout on his face. The Korean leader’s face was splotched red, his face flushed, a sign of his intoxication. Yifan chuckled at his petulant behaviour and simply pulled him into his arms. Yixing raised his eyebrow in surprise; he knew Yifan wasn’t the most physical person, so this display of affection was strange.

What Junmyeon did surprised Yixing too; the younger of the two dug deeper into Yifan’s embrace and nuzzled under his jaw as the older ran his fingers through his hair. Yifan gently pressed his lips against Junmyeon’s temple, and Yixing could see the equally gentle smile on Junmyeon’s face.

Yixing didn’t want to bother them when he realised that they were only so close because they were both so drunk and they thought they were alone. No use entering the room and ruining their moment.

Next morning, Yixing saw with much confusion as both Junmyeon and Yifan pretended like nothing happened last night—that they didn’t fall asleep wrapped around each other. It was on that day that he understood some things. And as he kept watching both, he could see it. Junmyeon’s gaze was softer, more indulgent yet sad when he looked at Yifan; and Yifan’s gaze was subdued yet burning when he would look at Junmyeon. At times, Yixing did feel like he was intruding but he respected them and their restraint.

 

_Did he know?_

It is something that sometimes crosses Junmyeon’s mind, and it is something that Yifan hears himself asking in the early hours of his daily life.

_Was I ever obvious?_

Junmyeon liked to be close to him, as much as he could. He wonders if Yifan could tell.

Yifan kept saying stupid shit on camera, that everyone else would wave it off as a joke. He was never joking. Did Junmyeon ever figure that out?

_I love you, so damn much that it still hurts._

Maybe, their time has passed and maybe this was never supposed to be in the first place. But the taste of regret is too strong...

 


	2. EMO HOURS ARE HERE

The crowd is huge, the noise is deafening—a curious mix of languages from various parts of the world. Junmyeon feels buzzed from the experience of it all. He didn’t think his movie would make it to the Cannes. So, he drinks it all in—the sights and the sounds and all the people he had admired for so long.

He is in the Asian pavilion with other artists, the show is about to start and everybody is busy socializing and complimenting each other, or talking about movies. The atmosphere is charged, and Junmyeon is enjoying it, every bit of it. A Malaysian director sides up to him to congratulate on his movie and they speak in English, discuss each other’s movie (Junmyeon made sure to be informed and took a day to watch all the participating movies, even the one with _him_ in it).

Suddenly, Junmyeon feels a strange shiver running down his spine. The director just said something, but Junmyeon cannot hear it. He looks away and then behind him, and his jaw drops.

_Yifan._

He is standing in the opposite corner of the room and looming over basically everyone, so Junmyeon wouldn’t have missed him, even if he tried. Junmyeon’s heart leaps into his mouth when he sees Yifan widening his eyes, equally gobsmacked. Junmyeon feels his knees weakening at the gaze on him, raking over his body. He wants to run; he wants to hide; and more importantly, he wants to run up to Yifan and embrace him.

Junmyeon breaks away, he cannot look at Yifan for too long, even though it has been six years since he last saw him. And in every logical sense, his heart shouldn’t beat too quickly and it shouldn’t whisper tempting things to him. He won’t look back, he would not. It won’t help; if anyone sees him interacting with Yifan, they are both finished.

So, Junmyeon squares himself and swallows. He closes his eyes, hoping to erase the image of the one man he is still in love with. Yifan looked so good in his tuxedo—Junmyeon knows that is enough. He looked good, and healthy, and Junmyeon won’t look at him again.

_No matter how much he wants to._

 

Yifan loosens his bowtie, champagne in hand as he listens to the conversation between the director of his movie and an actor from India. They are talking something about screenplays and Yifan zones out a little. He downs the sparkling liquid in his flute and grazes his gaze over the crowd in the spacious hallway.

For some reason, his gaze lands on the back of a short man with dark hair. There is something about the silhouette of the man that confuses Yifan; he thinks it is familiar. But how can he tell without seeing his face? Then, as if the universe heard his request, the man turns, and it takes all of his strength to not drop the champagne flute to the carpeted floor.

_Junmyeon._

Of course, he is here, Yifan realises. He did hear about the Korean entry but he didn’t have time to think about it, or go watch it. But it is just the universe showing him what poor foresight results in.

Yifan wants to walk up to him, he wants to grab him and ask him…ask him what exactly? It has been five, six years since he last saw Junmyeon in flesh. And god, he is even more beautiful than he last remembers. Yifan watches his small mouth drop in shock and his eyes widen, and Yifan knows he mirrors the same expression. Surprise is such an understatement.

What Yifan doesn’t see coming is the moment of regret that slams him hard when Junmyeon turns around, showing Yifan his back again. Yifan swallows the lump in his throat and tries to tell his heart to shut up. He cannot walk up to Junmyeon, cannot pull him away from the crowd and lay his heart at his feet. If anyone saw them together…he doesn’t even want to think of _those_ consequences.

But he can’t look away. He keeps staring at the pale neck and dark head of hair, wishing and praying that Junmyeon turns around again.

However, Junmyeon doesn’t. And when the show starts, he loses Junmyeon in the crowd. Yifan puts his empty flute on a tray carried by a waiter in passing. He rolls his shoulders and tells himself it is okay, there is nothing to be done about this now, is there? It’s not like they are casual acquaintances meeting after a long time. Junmyeon is still Suho from EXO and he is still Kris, former EXO member.

_He wishes it wasn’t so._


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes Yifan slipped. Looking back, Yifan can remember the times he couldn’t control himself, or his feelings, and he would end up doing something that he knew wasn’t okay. There were moments, plenty of them when Yifan’s heart couldn’t keep it restrained, and he wonders if Junmyeon could tell.

Today is his fifth birthday without Junmyeon, without eleven people trying to scream birthday wishes at him at the same time. The alcohol is finished and the cake has been demolished. There is nothing left to do but sit in the balcony of his posh LA apartment in the crisp West Coast fall air and get lost in memories.

Yifan smiles; it's 2018, and it has been months since the songs released but he puts his earphones in because whenever he gets lost in memories and his heart aches in remembrance, he opens his playlist and he closes his eyes as the music starts. And today, he remembers.

He remembers when they won EXO's first Daesang. He wanted to scoop Junmyeon up in his arms but Jongdae and others beat him to it. However, backstage, Junmyeon pulled on his wrist and tucked himself under his chin.

_Yifan doesn't know what to do with his hands because Junmyeon has pressed himself to his chest, where he could probably hear his thudding heart betraying him. He can always say it's the adrenaline of winning and not because Junmyeon is hugging him._

_Yifan eventually wraps his hands around Junmyeon and the latter says, "I am sorry, I wanted to hug you first."_

_Yifan feels his heart skipping a beat, so he tightens his arms and whispers, "It's okay."_

_"No," Junmyeon pulls back and pouts up at him. "It's not, I should have congratulated my co-leader first."_

_Yifan chuckles even though he can't breathe, can't look away from those lips and that adorable glare. And he feels himself falling harder and harder. He raises his hand, wanting to cup Junmyeon's cheek and wanting to pull him closer and kiss those lips._

_But, Junmyeon notices his hand hovering close to his face and his eyes widen, minutely--and it's gone in the next second. However, that is exactly what Yifan needed to remember where he was and who they were and what never should be. So, he raises his hand higher and pats Junmyeon's head._

_Junmyeon seems taken aback but Yifan can't be sure. Junmyeon then smiles up at him and Yifan hates it, hates how his heart lurches and his stomach feels funny. He never understood how love could affect someone physically, but with Junmyeon he gets it._

The song ends but the pain in his heart doesn't go away. Yifan doesn't thinks it ever will.

 

Junmyeon sometimes feels like half of his adult life is spent in airports alone. He sighs as he buys his and Minseok’s overpriced tea and heads back to his seat. The connecting flight from Korea to China to Croatia is long, and Junmyeon is at the Beijing airport now. He is not in his face mask and sunglass because it is four in the morning and even fans need to sleep. So, he wanders around, face uncovered and make-up-less, just the way he likes it.

He is walking down the long corridor to his seat in the lounge when an ad for a laptop brand starts playing on a full-screen television beside him. His grip on the Styrofoam cup tightens when his brain registers the ever-so familiar face on the screen. Junmyeon didn't expect it; but then again, what was he thinking? Yifan is popular, and it is obvious that his endorsements will be displayed everywhere.

The advertisement is a good one, taking elements of fantasy and all, but what Junmyeon only sees is Yifan. He looks good, like really, really good. But then again, considering the last Junmyeon saw of Yifan was the pre-treatment one, Junmyeon again finds himself agreeing on Yifan’s decision to leave the toxic management.

He finds himself smiling when Yifan holds up the cat; it is oddly endearing. Junmyeon almost gets the urge to touch Yifan, if he only could through the screen. He looks good, so good in his dark hair and silverish-white highlights. And the rolled-up sleeves and black waistcoat is a great choice; the stylists definitely knew what they were doing.

From the corner of his eye, he realises someone is standing beside him. He turns his head to see Sehun looking at him, his concern shining bright in his eyes. Junmyeon smiles, he hands Sehun a cup and says, “Can you hold the tea for hyung?” The three EXO members are taking a small break to Croatia, which they were all excited about. Sehun takes the cup from Junmyeon’s hand and says, his voice tentative, “Hey, you okay?” He has seen Junmyeon watching Yifan’s ad.

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow at Sehun. “Why won’t I be okay?” He starts walking for the lounge, Sehun following close behind. He can’t let Sehun see the heartbreak in his face, so he ducks his head down and tries to breathe. How is it that even though he hasn’t seen Yifan in years, one advertisement is enough to remind the things he tries so hard to forget?

Sehun watches his hyung go and he knows that things are still the same for him, no matter how much he denies it to himself and to others. He knows that there is a box filled with pictures that haven’t seen the light of the day for five years, pushed at the deepest nook in Junmyeon’s closet; he knows Junmyeon secretly goes and watches Yifan’s movies and listens to his songs; and he also knows that every November, on Yifan’s birthday, Junmyeon goes up to his terrace and drinks alone. He knows he is not the smartest in the group, but he knows that his Junmyeon hyung is still in love with Yifan ge, despite knowing very well that they never will be.

Sehun can’t understand how a love like that works, but he isn’t going to ask his hyung about it, because it is not his place. They reach the lounge and Minseok looks up from his book, Sehun hands him a tea and they all sit down. Junmyeon launches into the conversation that was interrupted at Minseok’s sudden need for refreshment. Sehun closely watches Junmyeon, sees how he looks indifferent as he talks with Minseok.

Sehun picks up his phone and plays the movie he was watching. Maybe, he will never really get it how Junmyeon does it.


	4. oh look at the time, its emo o' clock

It wasn't just Yixing who knew that Yifan and Junmyeon were in love with each other; Minseok knew it too. But unlike Yixing, who accidentally saw something, Minseok received two drunken confessions.

The first drunk confession was by Yifan way back in 2013. Minseok can't remember why they were drinking, what the occasion was, but he remembers the three of them—Yifan, Luhan and Minseok—stayed  in that night drinking when the rest if them had gone out for the same. They all got seriously drunk, except for Minseok, who can hold his liquor better than the others, and he stumbled to their room with Luhan, who was on the verge of passing out. Yifan was still in the living room, drinking.

Minseok returned and picked up his drink, the ice now melting in his whiskey. He grimaced but chugged it down anyway. It's only when he is making another drink that he realises Yifan is silently crying.

Minseok gets alarmed; he has never seen Yifan so emotional—okay,  maybe once but not like he is right now. Minseok has never seen Yifan crying like he is only five and someone took his candy away from him; his eyes were wide and glassy, his lips were quivering and he was sniffing. Minseok put his hand on the other's knee and gently asked, "Hey, you okay?"

Yifan shook his head and put his glass on the floor. He shook his head again as he pulled his knees to his chest and started sobbing. Minseok got more and more alarmed. He moved closer and said, as softly as he can, "Hey Fan, talk to me."

Yifan rubbed his face and widened his eyes. His face was red and the more he rubbed, the redder it became. He stopped and raised his head to look at Minseok as he whispered, "Seok, promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise," Minseok nodded his head, and he meant it, whatever Yifan would tell him, he would keep it a secret. The leader of EXO-M was ever hardly like this, so Minseok rationalised that something awful must be weighing him down, and if talking helps, then Minseok wanted to help.

Yifan leaned forward and said, his voice strained, "I can't take it anymore."

Minseok frowned, "Can't take what anymore?"

Yifan sighed and closed his eyes, "I love Junmyeon too much and I can't take it anymore Seok." He opened his eyes and asked, "What do I do?" And then he started crying again, "And he can't know, you know? Because I know he doesn't feel the same and I don't want to tell him. And what good  would it do to tell him?"

But the words left Minseok shocked, even though a voice inside his head told him that he always knew, didn't he? That something was always different between Yifan and Junmyeon? That they always, in his eyes, seemed more than friends and less than lovers? 

Minseok sighed as he realised why Yifan allowed Junmyeon to cling to him when there weren't fans around and skinship wasn't needed. He realised why Junmyeon could get away with anything with just a pout when it came to Yifan. He realised a lot of things and his heart suddenly twisted in pain for Yifan. He pulled the taller man close and gently rubbed his back. Yifan eventually fell asleep in Minseok's arms.

However, a sober Yifan the next day had no memory of his confession, and Minseok did the right thing by never bringing it up.

Or so he thought, till he received another confession in the year 2016.

They were in another country for their concert and it was the last leg of their tour so after it finished, the only thought in everyone's head was to get drunk. They all camped out in Minseok and Junmyeon's room and got pretty sploshed. But they had to catch a flight tomorrow, so Junmyeon, despite wobbling himself, shooed everyone out of their room. When it was just him and Minseok, he lied down on the bed and suddenly started to cry, softly at first, so Minseok couldn't even hear him. But when Junmyeon sniffled, Minseok turned around to see Junmyeon staring up at the ceiling, his eyes shining as tears rolled down his temple.

Minseok quietly asked, "Hey Junmyeon, you alright?"

Junmyeon shook his head as he murmured, "It hurts again hyung. Why does it hurt again? Though it was me stalking him on Weibo..." Minseok had seen Junmyeon poring over his phone after it pinged for a notification and his eyes were glued to it for quite some time. He wasn’t aware Junmyeon stalked people on social media; that has grinning for half a second before he noted Junmyeon’s sad, serious face.

Minseok frowned, "Who were you stalking?"

Junmyeon turned his head to look at Minseok as he whispered, "Yifan."

Minseok's eyebrows rose, "Why were you stalking him?"

Junmyeon gave Minseok a look that obviously questioned Minseok for asking redundant questions. He pouted his lips as he says, "I was missing him!"

Junmyeon tried to get up and sit, even though his head was spinning. But Minseok's head was whirring. He suddenly remembered a night three years ago and a sense of deja vu descends on him. He carefully closed in on Junmyeon and put a hand on the latter's shoulder as he asked, "Why were you missing him?"

Junmyeon turned his wide, glassy gaze on the older and said in his smallest voice, "I always miss him hyung, I always do because I love him so much you see."

Junmyeon bowed his head and cried a little as Minseok's head buzzed. He suddenly understood that Yifan's love was never unrequited. He wondered if...

He bit the inside of his cheek as he moved to comfort Junmyeon. And when morning came, Junmyeon had no memory of ever saying anything to Minseok, just like Yifan. He was the same cheerful leader come morning and if Minseok didn't know, he wouldn't be able to see the man carrying the broken heart around with him.

But Minseok felt his heart breaking because he now understood things better. He couldn't ask for it, but he wished for Junmyeon and for Yifan. He hoped their love doesn't go unfulfilled like that. But he knew the constraints they both live under and he rationalised with himself that it was only ever going to be wishful thinking.


	5. MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE SADNESS

It has been a while, and Junmyeon thinks he is getting better at it—better at browsing through Instagram looking for updates from Yifan. But he would be lying to himself. Ever since Yifan suddenly started getting way too active right before the album release, he avoided Instagram. It was easier when there was one update every month, or so. But in November, Yifan was suddenly _everywhere_ and Junmyeon was too overwhelmed.

There was good and there was bad—especially those people undermining Yifan’s popularity and success (how dare they) by being amazingly racist. If he went about that day with a permanent pissed off face, he is glad no one asked why he was mad and what he was mad at.

He has seen the videos, and secretly listened to the songs as well (he likes _Freedom_ ). He likes the album, he really does. He was surprised when he saw that both EXO and Yifan were dropping their albums on the same day, but then again November _is_ his month. He is so proud and happy for Yifan that if he knew how to reach him, he would have poured it all out to Yifan. But thank god—in a way—that he doesn’t. Maybe, Yifan wouldn’t have liked hearing from him anyway. After all, they never even liked the same genres.

_“Yifan, I can’t even understand what he is saying,” Junmyeon, nineteen, whines at Yifan, who is trying to make him listen to this rap track. Junmyeon’s grasp over English is already sparse and the fast paced rapping isn’t helping him one bit. But he was trying, since Yifan seemed so passionate about this kind of music. The beats aren’t too bad but it would have been great if he understood what they were saying._

_Yifan chuckles, then sighs as he pulls out the earphones from Junmyeon’s ears. He says, “I knew you wouldn’t, but since you forced me to listen to nonstop Fleetwood Mac that day, I thought this was only appropriate!”_

_Junmyeon pouts and Yifan’s smile softens into something the former doesn’t recognise. But the smile does something to Junmyeon’s heart, like it always does. The stupid organ stutters, pumps a little bit faster, harder and Junmyeon has to force himself to look away and say, “Fleetwood Mac is a classic. I won’t hear no slander against them!”_

_“Yeah, yeah whatever you closet hippie.”_

_Junmyeon smacks him, and Yifan hits him right back. They fight, but there is no weight or malic in it. Suddenly, Yifan uses his abnormally large hands to grab both of Junmyeon’s and tugs him. Junmyeon yelps and finds himself too close to Yifan. The Chinese boy grins, “Give up shorty.”_

_Junmyeon hates this, loves this too. Yifan’s hands are warm and soft, enclosed over his much smaller ones. Junmyeon swallows, his gaze does flicker down to Yifan’s lips but he collects himself and his errant thoughts as he releases his hands and shuffles back. He tries to calm his heart as he says, “Shut up, I am nineteen, I still have space to grow.”_

_Yifan starts laughing at that and can’t be stopped. Junmyeon is miffed but he can’t be too mad. Yifan does look so adorable when he laughs—how can he be mad at that?_

Junmyeon is now at a waiting room, getting his makeup fixed for the music show and this memory plays in his mind. He doesn’t realise it but when he looks into the mirror, at his reflection, he is surprised to see how his eyes shine with tears threatening to slip any moment. The makeup artist is busy mixing foundations on her palette, so she doesn’t notice. He quickly excuses himself and the woman calls after him, his members ask him something as well, but he doesn’t listen to them. He runs down the corridor and locates the closest washroom.

The makeup hasn’t been laid down yet so he can splash water on his face without facing the wrath of the makeup artist. His heart thuds louder, harder in his chest and he takes deep, deep breaths. He cannot, just _cannot_ lose his composure right now. And why is he even here in the washroom with his heart breaking all over again over someone _he can never be with_?

He looks at his reflection and whispers, “No, no, get a fucking grip.” This is his fourth comeback without _him_. Should not he feel like this all over again? Why doesn’t this feeling go away?

He is frustrated at himself. It has been four years, and soon it will be 2019, and it will be another year, then another year. How long will he keep this love in his heart? Why can’t he get rid of it? He gains nothing from it but the pain, the longing, the loneliness no one can fix for him. He can have all his friends, all his family and members, and this fucking hole in his chest won’t fill.

He grits his teeth, his jaw hardening as he takes another few deep breaths. No, not today. He has to go perform, be Suho and not be a fucking idiot.

 _You got this,_ Junmyeon tells himself, _you can cry later. Be EXO’s leader, not the teenager whose heart still beats for only one man._

Who did he, Kris Wu, sing _November Rain_ for? Yifan smirked the question away. How was he to explain who the song was for. It was for a boy who couldn’t reach even reach Yifan’s chin. It was the boy with the pale skin who could never hide his embarrassment, his cheeks turning that peach shade that always fascinated Yifan. It was the boy whose toothy grin and crescent eyes would send his heart rabbiting in his chest so bad that Yifan would have to take deep breaths to calm himself down. It was for the boy who kept him company during his first birthday away from home in a foreign city; it was raining in November and that boy stayed with him. He didn’t speak, didn’t ask anything, just stayed beside him and Yifan never quite understood why.

So, whenever it rains in November, he can’t help but think of that strange little afternoon that started a friendship, and then turned into something else only for him. He has seen the November rain in China, in USA, but the one in Seoul remains a special memory.

Yifan is in an airplane and November is ending. _His month,_ someone would say and joke about it. Yifan presses his forehead on the window and sighs. He can feel it, the sadness, the yearning trying to devour him whole whenever he drops his defences. In all honesty, he shouldn’t have watched the new video. But he couldn’t stay away either.

He just doesn’t know how to say no, does he?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this mess  
> i was just down the rabbit hole with my Krisho feels, so I decided to drag y'all with me  
> hehe


End file.
